


На этой ноте ты

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pianist Iwaizumi Hajime, Romance, Singer Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Талантливый пианист Ивайзуми Хаджиме всегда мечтал писать музыку. Вот только не музыку для попсовых песен популярного певца Ойкавы Тоору. Но кажется, выбора ему не оставили.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	На этой ноте ты

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка, использованная и упоминающаяся в фике (все ссылки ведут на ютуб)  
> Рахманинов, фортепианный концерт № 2 [целиком (35 мин)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9Q8dpm7Sts&ab_channel=AndresZeledon), отдельный [кусочек (4 мин)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7ZgyuRIp0I&ab_channel=%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B9%D0%9F%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD) и еще один [ кусочек (11 мин)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWDoMgkyy3U&ab_channel=AlexeyBotvinov)  
> Чайковский, [ Колыбельная](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8A4bzQqx0-A&ab_channel=EuroArtsChannel)  
> Лист, [La Campanella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIxGUAnj46U&ab_channel=LudwigCzerny)  
> Рахманинов, [третий музыкальный отрывок](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZl1ph4UIus&ab_channel=neuIlaryRheinKlange)

Последняя нота повисла в воздухе и рассыпалась в тишине. Ивайзуми даже не дышал. Аплодисменты накатили волной будто бы издалека, оглушили, наполнили восторгом. Ивайзуми улыбнулся, встал и поклонился, любовно поглаживая пальцами рояль. Дирижер сошел с подиума, пожал руку, указал залу на Ивайзуми; тот поклонился еще раз и поблагодарил дирижера движением руки — теперь хлопали в его честь.

Оркестр встал, и зал разразился новой бурей аплодисментов. У Ивайзуми сердце билось где-то в горле, мешало дышать. Навернулись слезы — так бывало после того, как он всю душу вложил в музыку, а потом чувствовал отдачу благодарных зрителей. Он пожал руки первой и второй скрипке. Обвел рукой оркестр, снова указал на дирижера — обычный обмен любезностями. Зал хлопать не переставал. Ивайзуми прищурился, стараясь рассмотреть, сколько мест занято, но софиты били в глаза, а зрители тонули в темноте.

Люди начали подтягиваться к сцене. Ивайзуми с поклоном принимал цветы, улыбался, благодарил всех за то, что пришли, за поддержку и теплое отношение.

— Ты молодец, — дирижер панибратски хлопнул по плечу, но Ивайзуми было все равно — он бы и обнялся, настолько сильно его захлестнули чувства после концерта. Но, конечно, только поклонился и поблагодарил в ответ. Одернул пиджак, пригладил волосы и вышел на бис. Зал встретил его овациями.

«Колыбельная песня» Чайковского с легкостью могла сгладить, утихомирить бурю эмоций, вызванную «Вторым фортепианным концертом» Рахманинова во втором отделении концерта. Самое то, чтобы расслабиться и уйти домой с теплой улыбкой на лице и умиротворением в сердце — Ивайзуми любил после Рахманинова играть Чайковского. Менять темное на светлое, тяжелое настроение — на спокойствие.

Ивайзуми снова поклонился аплодирующему залу, впитывая в себя энергетику зрителей — следующий концерт неизвестно когда состоится, надо зарядиться, пока есть возможность. Он вдруг понял, что это чувство не променяет ни на что в мире, даже если в итоге его совсем перестанут приглашать и придется играть в ресторанах. Если там будет хороший инструмент и благодарные зрители, то почему бы и нет, его устроит. Он помахал зрителям, счастливо улыбаясь. Краем глаза заметил, что ему протягивают огромный букет лилий, услышал, как что-то говорят. Ивайзуми, все еще ослепленный эмоциями, оглушенный аплодисментами, поблагодарил на автомате и забрал огромную охапку сильно пахнущих цветов. Скользнул по дарителю безразличным взглядом, но не уловил черт лица. 

Уже за сценой он запустил руку в букет и нащупал записку. Посмотрел на очередное приглашение выпить кофе, на номер телефона, написанный ровным красивым почерком, смял бумагу и выкинул в мусорку. Такие он находил почти после каждого концерта, неизменно — в лилиях.

— Возьмите, — он отдал букет проходившей мимо девушке. Ивайзуми не помнил ее имени, не помнил даже, представляли ли их друг другу официально. Он вообще перестал запоминать участников оркестров, с которыми ему доводилось играть.

— Спасибо, — девушка благодарно улыбнулась, прижимая к себе охапку цветов, и ушла.

— Молодец, — ровно сказал Ушиджима, когда Ивайзуми, уже стянув бабочку с шеи, зашел в гримерку. Ушиджима был, как всегда, спокоен, равнодушен, и его «молодец» не походило на комплимент, но именно им и было — Ивайзуми точно знал.

— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся уголком губ и устало упал на стул.

— Новых предложений пока нет.

— Умеешь ты испортить момент, — Ивайзуми подхватил бутылку воды со стола и осушил ее в несколько глотков. — Еще не вечер.

— Их нет уже две недели.

— Замолчи, дай насладиться триумфом.

— Зал был наполовину пустой.

— А аплодировали так, будто полный.

— Потому что ты прекрасный пианист.

— И снова спасибо, — Ивайзуми прицелился пустой бутылкой в мусорку в углу помещения, но в момент броска дверь резко распахнулась, рука дрогнула, и бутылка пролетела мимо.

— Ты!!! — раздался женский голос, а в следующее мгновение на Ивайзуми напал тот самый букет. Он зажмурился, перехватил цветы, поспешно отвел подальше от носа и глаз.

— Как ты посмел!!! — лицо девушки раскраснелось, она будто хотела орать, но от возмущения получалось только хрипеть. — Такая… Такая мерзость!.. — Ивайзуми в лицо полетело еще что-то, но поймать он не успел, да и не пытался.

— Что…

— Надеюсь никогда больше с тобой не работать! Да как… Как только… — она не договорила, развернулась на каблуках и от души хлопнула дверью.

— Что за черт, — Ивайзуми швырнул букет в сторону мусорки, с благодарностью принял у подошедшего Ушиджимы салфетки, протер лицо, но все равно почувствовал, как жжет глаза и свербит в носу. Чертовы цветы.

— Тут упало, — Ушиджима наклонился и подобрал фотографию. — Хм, — многозначительно сказал он.

— Хм? — переспросил Ивайзуми и оглушительно чихнул. Выхватил фото и повернул к себе. — Блядь, — он заскрипел зубами, снова чихнул и шмыгнул носом. — Сука.

Перевернул снова фотку — и да, на обратной стороне увидел номер. 

Ивайзуми тыкал в экран так, будто старался продавить его насквозь, сжимал телефон в руках до хруста пластика.

Тихое «алло», сказанное приятным мужским голосом, раздалось после седьмого гудка.

— Ты охренел?! — Ивайзуми сразу сорвался на крик. — Ты блядь кто вообще такой?!

— О, — прозвучало удивленно, потом, уже понимающе: — А-а-а. Ивайзуми Хаджиме?

— Ты кто и какого черта… — начал Ивайзуми, но опять чихнул, да и смех в трубке сбил с мысли.

— Понравилось фото?

— Блядь, нет! Как тебе вообще в голову пришло засунуть фото обнаженного мужика в букет?!

— Зато ты мне наконец-то позвонил.

— Только попадись мне, я тебе это фото в глотку засуну!

— Хорошо, завтра в восемь утра ты свободен? Со своего телефона звонишь? Я пришлю тебе адрес.

— Что? — Ивайзуми шмыгнул и потер свободной рукой слезившиеся глаза. — Зачем? — он сбавил громкость.

— Фотку будешь мне в глотку засовывать, — на том конце провода снова рассмеялись. — И постарайся не опаздывать.

— Иди нахер! — послал Ивайзуми тишину в трубке — звонок уже сбросили.

— Кто это был? — спросил Ушиджима, протягивая новую пачку носовых платков.

— Без понятия, — Ивайзуми от души высморкался, разорвал фото на мелкие кусочки, кинул в мусорку, сверху засунул цветы и пнул напоследок.

— Собирайся, отвезу тебя домой, — сказал Ушиджима и, подхватив свою сумку, подождал, пока Ивайзуми оденется.

— Что будешь делать? — спросил он уже в машине.

— Не знаю, — Ивайзуми задумчиво смотрел на сообщение с адресом. И на следующее, и еще на одно — его явно решили закидать всякой фигней. — Встречусь с ним, похоже, он не отстанет.

В кафе в самом центре Токио Ивайзуми зашел ровно в восемь утра. Оглядел помещение, пытаясь понять, пришел ли тот, с кем назначена встреча. Легким движением руки остановил уже спешившую к нему официантку и достал телефон. Звонка не было слышно, но парень за столиком в углу обернулся и помахал рукой. Ивайзуми посмотрел подозрительно и нахмурился: на незнакомце была кепка и черная маска, закрывавшая половину лица.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — спросил Ивайзуми, остановившись в полушаге от столика.

— Не присядешь? — голос в реальности звучал еще приятнее, чем по телефону.

— Нет. Говори, что хотел, и я уйду.

— А если не скажу, не уйдешь? И вообще, — незнакомец будто не заметил ни злости в голосе, ни сжатых кулаков, только в глазах плясали смешинки, да губы под маской явно растянулись в улыбку. — Это ты хотел засунуть мне в глотку фото. Где оно?

— Выкинул.

— А зря, мог продать.

— Да кто ты вообще?

— Сядь, тогда расскажу.

— Да я…

— Сядь, — спокойно повторил незнакомец, и Ивайзуми подчинился.

— Выкладывай, — Ивайзуми взял меню в руки, чтобы занять их чем-то.

Вместо ответа, парень обернулся на почти пустой зал, а потом приподнял кепку, стянул на подбородок маску и посмотрел выжидающе. Ивайзуми посмотрел в ответ. На лице незнакомца проступило непонимание, а потом — удивление.

— Так что? — нетерпеливо спросил Ивайзуми.

— Ты меня не узнаешь?

— А должен? — Ивайзуми нахмурился и всмотрелся в красивое, надо признаться, лицо. — Подожди… Ты вчера подарил мне эти чертовы лилии.

— Ага. И все?..

— А должно быть еще что-то?

— Правда не знаешь? — в голосе парня прозвучало искреннее недоумение. — Я — Ойкава Тоору, — сказал он так, будто все должны были знать это имя.

Ивайзуми не знал, смотрел с выражением крайнего нетерпения и раздражения на лице. А Ойкава Тоору прикрыл рот ладонью, а потом тихо рассмеялся. 

— И что же тебе от меня надо, Ойкава Тоору?

Смех разом стих. Ойкава подпер щеку ладонью и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Напиши музыку на мою песню.

— Нет, — сразу ответил Ивайзуми.

— Ты даже не подумал.

— Нечего тут думать. Нет. Я не пишу ни для кого музыку.

— Всего одна песня, — Ойкава подался вперед, под его внимательным взглядом Ивайзуми стало не по себе. Он откинулся на спинку стула, лишь бы увеличить расстояние между ними.

— Ни одной ноты.

— Даже для меня? — Ойкава улыбнулся, и эта улыбка странно бесила.

— Да я тебя впервые вижу. И да, даже для тебя — нет. Для всех — нет, — он скрестил руки на груди, отодвинулся еще немного вместе со стулом. Ойкава будто давил одним своим присутствием.

— Уверен?

— Да, — раздраженно бросил Ивайзуми. — Это все?

— На сегодня да, — Ойкава тоже откинулся на спинку, снова натянул маску на лицо и опустил козырек кепки на глаза.

— Тогда я пошел, — Ивайзуми встал. — И учти, Ойкава Тоору: еще одна подобная выходка, и я тебя найду и точно засуну в горло все, что ты запихнешь в чертов букет.

Ойкава тоже встал.

— Я найду тебя раньше, — сказал он, а потом развернулся и вышел из кафе быстрее, чем Ивайзуми успел что-то сказать.

Ивайзуми как раз заканчивал просматривать результаты поиска по запросу «Ойкава Тоору», когда пришло сообщение от Ушиджимы. Тот написал, что заедет завтра утром, чтобы вместе поехать на встречу. И никаких подробностей. Ивайзуми работал с Ушиджимой еще с тех пор, как выиграл несколько престижных конкурсов пианистов и его стали приглашать выступать. Ушиджима, всего на шесть лет старше самого Ивайзуми, тогда только получил должность в агентской компании. Они быстро сошлись. И хоть сейчас сотрудничество с Ивайзуми перестало быть значимой строчкой в резюме менеджера, Ушиджима его не бросил. Ивайзуми же отвечал полным доверием, так что на следующий день в назначенный час уже был готов и вышел сразу, как увидел в окно машину Ушиджимы.

— Доброе утро, — Ивайзуми протянул термокружку с кофе.

— Доброе, — Ушиджима отпил из нее, пристроил в держатель и тронулся с места.

— Куда мы едем? 

— Увидишь, — против обыкновения коротко ответил Ушиджима. Обычно примерно за час до встречи он рассказывал, к чему следовало готовиться. Ивайзуми это не понравилось. И пусть неприятное чувство, что на эту встречу ехать не хочется, поселилось где-то под ложечкой, расспрашивать он не стал — бесполезно. 

Местом встречи оказалось высокое здание, закованное в стекло и бетон. Его название Ивайзуми ничего не сказало, как не сказали и таблички у лифта с названиями компаний. Он даже не успел пробежать по ним взглядом, когда двери лифта открылись. Ушиджима уверенно шагнул внутрь и нажал кнопку двадцать четвертого этажа.

— И сейчас не расскажешь? К чему хоть готовиться, — еще раз попытался уточнить Ивайзуми, но поздно — двери распахнулись. Он бросил на себя взгляд в огромном, от пола до потолка, зеркале, заменявшем одну из стен кабины, и вышел за Ушиджимой в просторный залитый светом холл.

— Доброе утро, мы на встречу к Акааши Кейджи, у нас назначено. Ушиджима Вакатоши и Ивайзуми Хаджиме. 

Девушка-администратор проверила запись по компьютеру, вышла из-за стойки, учтиво поклонилась и сделала приглашающий жест: 

— Следуйте за мной, вас уже ждут.

Ощущение, что этой встречи Ивайзуми не хочет, усиливалось с каждым шагом. Ивайзуми крутил головой, стараясь понять, где вообще находится, что это за компания, но никаких опознавательных знаков не видел. 

— Прошу, — девушка распахнула дверь в самом конце коридора и склонилась в поклоне.

Ушиджима вошел первым, Ивайзуми — за ним.

— Доброе утро, рад встрече с вами, — Ушиджима поклонился, Ивайзуми машинально последовал его примеру, а когда поднял взгляд на тех, кто уже был в помещении, понял, что интуиция его не подвела. 

Рядом с низким столом в центре комнаты он увидел Ойкаву Тоору. Тот тоже поклонился, а потом с размаха, но довольно грациозно шлепнулся на диван, и закинул стопу одной ноги на бедро другой. С противоположной стороны стола стоял, видимо, Акааши Кейджи. Ушиджима сразу подошел к нему, на европейский манер пожал руку и устроился на другом диване.

— Садись, садись, — Ойкава похлопал рядом с собой. Выглядел он совсем иначе, чем накануне в кафе: волосы тщательно уложены, кожа лица будто светится изнутри, как если бы он несколько часов провел в салоне красоты — впрочем, вероятно, так и было. Футболка с абстрактными яркими узорами и короткими рукавами; джинсы, рваные, обтягивали ноги. Его наряд с равным успехом мог быть куплен и в самом дорогом магазине города, и в ближайшем секонд-хенде. 

— Ну же, — Ойкава повторил свой жест.

— Присаживайтесь, Ивайзуми-сан, — начал Акааши. Ивайзуми скользнул взглядом по его лицу, по простой рубашке и джинсам, к счастью, целым, и почувствовал себя очень неуютно в костюме. Ушиджиму ничего не смущало, но он в принципе без костюма за порог не ступал. 

Ивайзуми нашел взглядом стул, подтащил его к столу и сел. Акааши с Ушиджимой и бровью не повели, а Ойкава усмехнулся, но обошелся без комментариев.

— Перейдем сразу к делу, если вы не против, — снова заговорил Акааши и пристально посмотрел Ивайзуми в глаза. — Ойкава-сан готовится к выпуску нового сингла и хочет, чтобы именно вы написали к его тексту музыку. 

— Нет, — сразу ответил Ивайзуми.

— Мы заплатим столько, сколько вы захотите.

— Даже больше, — подал голос Ойкава.

— Даже больше, — с каким-то смирением повторил Акааши.

— Все равно нет. Найдите кого-нибудь другого.

— Мы пытались, но он хочет работать именно с вами, не знаю, почему.

— Потому что он лучший, — снова Ойкава.

— Да, конечно, потому что вы лучший, — Акааши говорил и выглядел как человек, который убил на споры кучу времени, но в конце концов понял, что проще соглашаться со всем, и смирился со своей нелегкой судьбой. Ивайзуми это не понравилось.

— Все равно нет. Да и не писал я никогда музыку к песням.

— Ну и не пиши. Ни к каким, кроме моей, — Ойкава расплылся в улыбке.

— Нет, — Ивайзуми устало вздохнул, вставая. — Я уже сказал вчера и повторяю сегодня: я не буду работать с тобой… с вами. Деньги для меня не главное. 

— Конечно, не главное, — Акааши тоже поднялся. Ивайзуми даже подумал, что тот всегда соглашался со всеми. — Но вот о какой сумме идет речь, — он протянул сложенный пополам лист бумаги, Ивайзуми по инерции взял и чуть было не развернул, но в итоге просто бросил на стол.

— Не интересует. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Акааши. Что не так с этим парнем? На лице ни одной эмоции, но к этому Ивайзуми привык. Говорит на идеальном вежливом японском, но будто с легким акцентом. Вроде не спорит, но хочется придумать как можно больше контраргументов, на всякий случай.

— Если будет минутка свободного времени, может, хотя бы ознакомитесь с текстом? — Акааши подхватил со стола черную папку. Ивайзуми подумал секунду, а потом все-таки протянул руку и взял ее, чтобы выразить хоть немного уважения после столь категоричного отказа не мешало. Работать с ними он все равно не собирался. 

— Нет, — резко сказал Ойкава, подскочил и схватил край папки, мазнув пальцами по пальцам Ивайзуми. — Акааши, ты обещал. 

— Что, песня настолько ужасна, что ты даже показывать ее не хочешь? — Ивайзуми усмехнулся и потянул папку на себя. Ойкава закусил губу, прищурился, а потом отпустил. 

— Ладно, забирай, — он чуть улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. 

Уже в машине Ушиджима бросил на колени Ивайзуми лист бумаги. Тот самый, с указанием суммы, которую им готовы были заплатить. 

— Посмотри.

— Нет, — ответил Ивайзуми, но сунул записку в папку. Если Ушиджима и заметил, то ничего не сказал. 

— Предложений все еще нет, — снова заговорил Ушиджима, выруливая с парковки и вливаясь в плотный поток машин.

— Что-то обязательно будет, — не так уверенно, как хотелось бы, сказал Ивайзуми, сжимая в пальцах папку. 

— Да, но пока ты мог бы неплохо заработать. 

— Я не пишу музыку.

— Но ты всегда этого хотел.

— Писать симфонии, концерты, токкаты, сонаты, этюды, а не музычку под песенку какого-то певца, который будет завывать в микрофон на сцене.

— Не какого-то, Ойкава Тоору сейчас на самом пике популярности. Работа с ним позволит тебе не только получить много денег, но и, возможно, спасти репутацию.

— Что там спасать, — Ивайзуми нахмурился. — Да и не то это спасение. Потом обо мне будут говорить не как о пианисте, который выступал с лучшими симфоническими оркестрами мира, не как о самом молодом пианисте, который дал сольный концерт в «Карнеги-холле», а как о человеке, который написал музыку к песенке Ойкавы Тоору. 

— А сейчас о тебе говорят как о самом скандальном пианисте, который разрушил себе карьеру. С тобой почти никто не хочет работать.

— Ну, кто-то ведь хочет.

— Единицы, — отрезал Ушиджима. — И только потому, что я использую все возможные связи. К тому же, не забывай, ты уже не так молод.

— Мне всего двадцать пять. Я не какой-нибудь Ойкава Тоору, которого спишут, как только он постареет и перестанет бодро прыгать по сцене и звонко петь.

— Но забудут тебя едва ли не быстрее. Новое поколение уже наступает на пятки. Слышал, в «Карнеги-холл» пригласили пианиста, которому всего семнадцать.

— Мне было столько же.

— Ему только исполнилось.

Ивайзуми встретил свой восемнадцатый день рождения в Нью-Йорке, через несколько дней после того концерта. 

— Умеешь ты подбодрить, — он вздохнул, рассматривая папку. 

— Соглашайся. Других вариантов у тебя нет, да и падать ниже некуда. 

— И снова, спасибо за поддержку.

Ивайзуми ходил по квартире кругами уже битый час. Изредка опасливо посматривал на низкий столик, на котором лежали раскрытая папка и записка с предложенной суммой.

Сумма оказалась больше, чем он когда-либо получал за концерт, больше, чем мечтал получить. Можно было бы без проблем оплачивать аренду и дальше, не опасаясь, что на еду не хватит, призрак переезда перестал бы маячить перед носом и действовать на нервы. 

С другой стороны, переехать в жилье поскромнее — не так уж и страшно, футон можно расстилать прямо под рояль. Да и счета стали бы меньше. 

Песня была полным дерьмом. 

— Я не буду писать музыку на это, — решительно сказал он в тишину квартиры. — Ни за что, — устало опустившись на диван, он потянулся к папке, чтобы еще раз перечитать текст, но передумал и просто закрыл ее. Потом повторил как можно увереннее: — Ни за что.

«Если что, можно будет продать рояль», — вслух такое сказать он не решался. С этим инструментом он провел столько времени бок о бок, и хотя за него, как за самую дорогую его вещь, можно было выручить неплохие деньги, Ивайзуми осознавал, что скорее продаст почку, чем своего друга, как бы странно это ни звучало. 

Сообщение от Ушиджимы: «Все еще ничего» — только подлило масла в огонь, в котором сгорали все мечты на светлое будущее и надежды на другой выход из ситуации. 

Он нашел среди списка вызовов номер, который должен был принадлежать Ойкаве, и написал: 

«Эта песня — полное дерьмо».

«но такие пользуются успехом. ты согласен?» — пришло в ответ через несколько часов. 

«У меня есть несколько условий».

Обсудить условия Ойкава, против ожидания, захотел не в студии и не в присутствии Акааши, а только вдвоем в очередном кафе.

— И все-таки, почему я? — спросил Ивайзуми, опускаясь на стул напротив Ойкавы. Тот опять сидел спиной к двери, натянув кепку на глаза, а маску — на лицо. 

— Потому что ты лучший, — повторил Ойкава.

— Я никогда не писал музыку для песен. И не собирался начинать, тем более для таких… — Ивайзуми усилием воли сдержался и не добавил «дерьмовых». — Вдруг я все испорчу?

— Эту песню не испортить.

— Ты так уверен в успехе?

Ойкава только пожал плечами. Ивайзуми посмотрел ему в глаза, но не увидел в них ничего кроме веселья.

— У меня есть несколько условий.

— Хочешь больше денег?

— Нет, я уже говорил, что деньги не главное.

— Однако ты тут именно из-за них, разве нет? — спросил Ойкава. — Говори.

— Я не хочу, чтобы было указано мое авторство.

— Исключено. Ты будешь за фортепиано, когда мы представим песню публике.

— Ни за что, — Ивайзуми нахмурился. — Я не буду делать этого.

Ойкава только наклонил голову и хмыкнул:

— Еще что-нибудь?

— Не вмешивайся в мою работу.

— Я буду контролировать весь процесс.

— Раз настолько не доверяешь, найди кого-то другого.

— Не в доверии дело. Что-то еще? — Ойкава демонстративно посмотрел на часы на стене.

— Да, я не хочу с тобой работать.

— Это я уже слышал. Скажу Акааши, чтобы оформлял бумаги.

— Я еще не согласился.

— Ты согласишься, — проникновенно начал Ойкава. — У тебя просто нет выбора. Подскажешь, когда следующий концерт? Лилий прикуплю.

— В жопу себе их засунь.

— Как ты — свою карьеру?

— Сука, — Ивайзуми, не сдержавшись, грохнул кулаком по столу, но Ойкава даже не вздрогнул.

— Не буянь, Ива-чан, ты же не хочешь снова привлечь к себе внимание, — Ойкава встал. — Пойду обрадую Акааши.

— Что еще за «Ива-чан»? Не смей меня так…

Но Ойкава уже шел к выходу.

— Мы не сработаемся, — вместо приветствия сказал Ивайзуми, когда они с Ушиджимой приехали на вторую встречу с Акааши и Ойкавой — нужно было подписать договор. Ивайзуми думал, раз уж загоняют в такие рамки, пускай бы и подписывали без него.

Никаких правок внести не позволили. Не только написать музыку, но и выступить на презентации песни — работа с Ойкавой могла затянуться.

— Давайте поскорее с этим покончим.

Акааши зачем-то еще раз проговаривал все основные моменты и договоренности, Ивайзуми слушал вполуха: он столько раз прочитал договор за последние дни, что мог цитировать его наизусть.

— Первый платеж — пятьдесят процентов — пройдет в течение пяти банковских дней после подписания договора, осталь…

— Пятьдесят? — встрепенулся Ивайзуми. — Было тридцать.

— Ойкава настоял на изменении.

— Чтоб ты с голоду не умер до того, как закончишь, — усмехнулся Ойкава, развалившись на диване и покачивая ногой. — Не благодари.

— Не буду.

Ивайзуми явно почувствовал тяжелый вздох сидевшего рядом Ушиджимы. Ничего, хотели сотрудничать с ним, пусть терпят. Договор он подписывал так, будто старался прорвать бумагу насквозь. Акааши собрал документы и поднялся.

— Работать можно здесь же, на десятом этаже есть кабинет с фортепиано. Если нужен будет другой инструмент или что-то еще — сообщите. Спасибо за сотрудничество, — он протянул руку, но, спохватившись, поклонился. Ивайзуми поклонился тоже, Ойкава даже не встал.

— До встречи, Ива-чан, — он помахал с дивана, когда Ивайзуми подошел к двери. 

— Это всего на месяц, — примирительно сказал Ушиджима в лифте. — Меньше, если справишься быстрее.

— А если не справлюсь?

— Ты выложишься на полную даже на такой работе, — Ушиджима даже немного улыбнулся. Невиданное дело.

Выкладываться Ивайзуми начал уже дома: остаток вечера он провел с едой из ближайшей доставки и текстом песни в обнимку. Пытался напеть ее на разный лад, но только кривился. Пытался наиграть что-то, но с трудом заставлял себя касаться клавиш — его рояль был создан не для подобных вещей. Попробовал накидать мелодию, но только испортил несколько нотных листов и сдался окончательно. Наверное, лучше было сперва обсудить все с Ойкавой.

Ойкава же обсуждать не спешил: звонки сбрасывал или игнорировал, на сообщения не отвечал. Позвонил сам только на исходе недели, когда Ивайзуми уже начал тратить полученный аванс.

— Готов приступить к работе? — вместо приветствия спросил Ойкава.

— Давно. Почему ты не отвечал?

— Заканчивал кое-какие дела, но теперь могу плотно заняться песней. Я заеду за тобой завтра.

— Я сам могу приехать.

— Ты не знаешь куда.

— Я был там дважды.

— Не был, — рассмеялся Ойкава и отключился.

Ивайзуми вообще перестал понимать хоть что-то. Решив, что от Ойкавы все равно уже не спастись, а бороться с ним — все равно что плыть против течения, он решил отдаться на волю судьбе. В конце концов, ему за это хорошо платили.

Он вернулся к песне и смог даже не морщиться, снова пробегая глазами слащавый и глупый текст о любви. Видимо, это как с ядами: принимать каждый день по чуть-чуть, и они перестанут действовать. Интересно, сколько еще времен понадобилось бы провести с Ойкавой, чтобы перестать беситься? Явно больше месяца, но Ивайзуми очень рассчитывал закончить быстрее.

Ладно, не об Ойкаве речь. Ивайзуми устало потер глаза, лоб и снова уткнулся в текст: надо было набросать хоть что-то.

Ойкава, на удивление, приехал ровно в оговоренное время. Ивайзуми почему-то думал, что тот обязательно опоздает.

— Привет, — хмуро поздоровался он, залезая в машину и протягивая термокружку с кофе. Он привык так делать, когда за ним заезжал Ушиджима, и сегодня по инерции сварил кофе на двоих.

— Отравлен? — спросил Ойкава. Его будто вообще не учили здороваться.

— Не хочешь — не пей, — Ивайзуми кинул папку на приборную панель и пристегнулся. Ойкава отпил и сразу тронулся с места.

Водил он тоже не так, как представлял себе Ивайзуми, ожидавший резких рывков и хаотичности во всем: плавно и расслабленно, ни одного лишнего движения. Да и выглядел совсем иначе, чем в студии: волосы уложены, но кожа не сияет так ярко, одет в простую рубашку и обычные джинсы. Даже на человека походил, особенно когда молчал. А молчал он всю дорогу.

— Это здесь, — Ойкава первым нарушил тишину, паркуясь у старой пятиэтажки. — Я арендовал тут квартиру и привез пианино.

— Зачем? Мы могли бы работать там, где Акааши предложил.

— Не хочу, чтобы нам мешали. — Ойкава первым вылез из машины.

Небольшая квартира находилась на последнем этаже. Помимо пианино, в ней были низкий стол, диван, пара стульев на крохотной кухне. Создавалось ощущение, что здесь давно никто не жил. Ивайзуми стянул обувь, подавил желание сразу опробовать инструмент, вместо этого сев на диван и разложив на столе бумаги. Ойкава опустился прямо на пол.

— Я набросал немного идей, если что-то понравится — возьмем за основу, если нет — расскажи, как ты видишь, какой должна быть музыка. Может, напоешь? — Ивайзуми поднял взгляд на Ойкаву, но тот не отрываясь смотрел на листы бумаги.

— Ойкава, эй! — Ивайзуми толкнул его кулаком в плечо, выводя из ступора.

— Ива-чан…

— Не называй меня так.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава, конечно, не послушался, — ты правда писал музыку для этого? Для той песни, что дал тебе Ака-чан? Серьезно? — он поднял взгляд на Ивайзуми, а потом громко расхохотался.

Мало того, что придурок, так еще и сумасшедший.

— Для этого меня наняли… Что ты творишь?

Ойкава сгреб все листы и теперь методично рвал их на мелкие кусочки.

— Я бы никогда не позволил тебе писать для такой дерьмовой песни.

— Но они ведь пользуются популярностью. Я должен написать музыку для твоей песни.

— Моей. Не той, что написали для меня.

— А в чем разница?

— В этом, — Ойкава достал из заднего кармана джинсов сложенный в несколько раз листок.

Ивайзуми прочел текст. А потом еще раз. И снова.

Он был прекрасен.

Никаких «о, детка», никаких «пусть недостоин я твоей любви, но без нее мне не жить», никаких «подари мне себя, а я подарю тебе мир».

— Ойкава, это… — «прекрасно», чуть было не сказал Ивайзуми, но сдержался и закончил: — не твой формат.

Формат Ойкавы он уже знал: когда пытался придумать хоть что-то, посмотрел отрывки концертов, несколько клипов и пару шоу.

— Директор так же сказал.

— Но ты ведь должен представить новый сингл через месяц.

— Мы и представим, — Ойкава положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы рук, глядя на Ивайзуми.

— Что? — он непонимающе уставился в ответ, а потом добавил, когда картина начала складываться в голове: — Нет. Я не буду участвовать в этом. Мне платят за конкретную работу, я ее выполню и забуду как страшный сон.

— Правда? — Ойкава усмехнулся и тихо затянул: — «О боже, детка, детка, иди ко мне», — хочешь стать автором музыки для этой песни?

— Она прописана в контракте.

— Нет. Там прописано, что песню тебе даю я — два дня бился, чтобы Акааши внес это исправление. Он вообще не должен был отдавать папку, тогда бы ты ни о чем не узнал. И если бы сразу согласился, этот текст к тебе не попал бы.

— Какой у тебя план? Сделать песню, которую не примет твой директор? Твое агентство? На что ты рассчитываешь? Что она станет хитом, и тебе простят такую выходку?

— Не простят.

— Тогда что? Акааши вообще в курсе?

— Конечно, нет, — Ойкава фыркнул. — Он бы никогда не позволил мне сделать этого. Но знаешь, я хочу хоть раз в жизни поступить по-своему.

— Хоть раз? Да ты постоянно делаешь что хочешь.

— Тебе кажется, — Ойкава встал с места и протянул Ивайзуми руку. — Помоги мне создать классную песню.

Ивайзуми поколебался с минуту, а потом решился:

— Черт с тобой, — он обхватил ладонь Ойкавы своей и сжал пальцы. — Но если мне не заплатят, я тебя убью.

— Деньги же не главное, — Ойкава задержал рукопожатие, погладил большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Ивайзуми, только потом отпустив. — Не переживай, все будет хорошо.

Ивайзуми не поверил.

Работать с Ойкавой было одновременно и невыносимо, и приятно. Он требовал от людей многого, но от себя — еще больше. Он понятия не имел о личных границах и завел привычку садиться рядом, когда Ивайзуми пробовал сыграть только что придуманную мелодию. Постоянно касался, проходя мимо, а как-то и вовсе запустил руку в волосы Ивайзуми. Но тот так посмотрел, что Ойкава отступил на шаг, улыбнулся неловко и больше подобного не делал.

Еще он ничего не знал о стабильном распорядке дня: они могли начать и ранним утром, когда город только просыпался, и поздним вечером, когда работники ближайших офисов спешили домой. Он неизменно предупреждал буквально за час, заезжал за Ивайзуми, хотя тот много раз говорил, что сам в состоянии доехать. Научился говорить «спасибо» за кофе и улыбаться без издевки, иногда даже искренне.

Порой Ойкава приезжал после интервью, фотосессий или каких-то шоу, и в такие дни казался совсем другим: другая одежда — будто его все еще фотографируют, другое лицо, другие эмоции под слоем косметики. Тогда в квартире он первым делом смывал все это с себя или даже переодевался во что-то более удобное. Но каким бы уставшим ни выглядел, все равно они работали по несколько часов кряду.

У самого Ивайзуми со временем под глазами тоже залегли тени: пусть он не работал и вполовину так много, как Ойкава, но музыка, песня не давали ему покоя. Ойкава не позволял забирать текст с собой, не разрешал даже сфотографировать на телефон, но строки въелись в память, и Ивайзуми пытался подобрать мелодию даже дома, когда возвращался вечером, просыпался рано утром или лежал в постели без сна. Получалось плохо.

За две недели квартира из заброшенной стала слишком обжитой: Ойкава притащил несколько подушек и пледов, все поверхности заняли коробки от еды из разных ресторанов, а холодильник оккупировало то, что доесть не успевали и не собирались — забывали. Ивайзуми называл это срачем, Ойкава — творческой атмосферой и отказывался что-либо менять. Но когда они вернулись в квартиру после выходных, она сияла чистотой.

— Неужели прибрался.

Ойкава фыркнул:

— Вызвал специально обученных людей.

Поначалу Ойкава много говорил, потом все больше молчал. Ивайзуми с интересом наблюдал за этой переменой, не понимая, какой вариант ему больше нравится. Точнее, какой меньше бесит. Часто Ойкава напевал себе под нос — очень тихо, даже приходилось прислушиваться. Ивайзуми старался угадать песни, но со временем начал думать, что это просто случайные мелодии, которые всплывали в памяти или приходили на ум. Голос Ойкавы ему определенно нравился — признаться в этом было легко и просто. Нравилось слышать, как Ойкава старался подстроить исполнение под предложенную музыку. Как смотрел на Ивайзуми и пел: негромко, сбиваясь, пробуя вступать в разные моменты. Пытаясь найти нужное звучание снова и снова, просил Ивайзуми сыграть медленнее, быстрее, громче, на полтона тише, немного иначе, а теперь — как было. Ивайзуми повторял столько раз, сколько требовалось — ему определенно нравился такой серьезный подход к делу.

Порой Ойкава пел так много и долго, что Ивайзуми начинал переживать, не сядет ли голос. А иногда зарывался во все пледы на диване, обкладывался подушками и без устали писал что-то в своем блокноте. Потом вырывал лист, торжественно заявляя, что немного переделал текст. Да, это точно последний вариант, больше он ничего менять не будет. Ивайзуми перестал верить после четвертого «последнего варианта».

Вот и сейчас Ивайзуми читал очередную версию, а Ойкава сидел в своем гнезде из пледов и подушек.

Ивайзуми поставил текст на пюпитр и попробовал наиграть, стараясь воспроизвести мотив, с которым Ойкава пел в последний раз. Новые слова не ложились.

— Сыграй мне что-нибудь, — сказал Ойкава с дивана.

Ивайзуми удивленно посмотрел на него — раньше таких просьб не было, — но послушно опустил руки на клавиши. Задумался на секунду, а потом заиграл.

— Нет, — перебил Ойкава через несколько секунд. — Сыграй любимое. «Лунную сонату» я и так слышал.

Ивайзуми не стал указывать на отсутствие логики в словах. Он снова прикоснулся к клавишам. Веселый перезвон высоких нот наполнил комнату, но и полминуты не успело пройти, как Ойкава снова перебил.

— Я знаю, что ты прекрасный пианист и свободно играешь сложные произведения, — сказал он, подойдя со спины и положив руку Ивайзуми на плечо. — Но я попросил любимое.

— Чем тебя Лист не устроил? — Ивайзуми обернулся и посмотрел на Ойкаву снизу вверх.

— А ты его любишь? — Ойкава улыбнулся, подтащил стул и сел рядом.

Ивайзуми подумал еще несколько секунд, а потом решился.

В этой музыке не было резких движений кистями, не было быстрого перебора клавиш. Она лилась медленно и мягко, прерываясь на паузы-вздохи. Набирала громкость, срываясь на исступленные рыдания, но тут же затихала, чтобы снова ударить по растревоженным чувствам и рассыпаться в тишине отголосками нот. Не та музыка, с которой побеждают на конкурсах, не та, что играют на бис или включают в основную программу. Ивайзуми чаще всего играл ее для себя: в детстве — когда хотелось плакать, он заставлял рояль грустить и становилось легче, в юности — когда казалось, что ничего не получится, эта музыка, несмотря на разрывавшую сердце печаль, которую вложил в нее композитор, дарила надежду. Она словно говорила, что хуже уже не будет, и нет выбора, кроме как идти вперед. Потом Ивайзуми играл ее, когда было невыносимо одиноко. Но никогда — перед кем-то, кроме своего преподавателя.

Когда музыка стихла, Ойкава будто бы не дышал. Ивайзуми опустил руки на колени, медленно выдохнул и только потом обернулся. Ойкава сидел близко-близко — его тепло ощущалось плечом — и смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Очень грустная мелодия, — Ойкава облизнул губы, заставив невольно проследить за движением. — Что это?

— Третий из музыкальных моментов Рахманинова. — Оторвать взгляд от губ Ойкавы удалось с трудом. Будто издеваясь, он облизнулся снова и будто бы оказался ближе.

— Очень грустная, — снова сказал он и погладил Ивайзуми по щеке. Ивайзуми посмотрел Ойкаве в глаза — казалось, в них стояли слезы.

Воображение, всего лишь разыгралось воображение, решил он про себя. Вот только удушающий жар от близости Ойкавы был реален. Его губы на губах были реальны.

Поцелуй — как музыка: медленный, тихий, с перерывами на вдох и выдох. Ойкава осторожно касался губ и тут же замирал, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием, обжигая шею ладонью. Хотелось сгрести его в объятия и целовать долго, глубоко и страстно, но Ивайзуми не смел даже пошевелиться. А когда все же скользнул языком в приоткрывшийся рот, Ойкава замер, а потом резко отстранился, со скрежетом отъехав вместе со стулом.

— Прости, — сказали они одновременно.

— Просто влияние музыки, — Ойкава, опустив взгляд, вернулся на диван, снова устраиваясь среди пледов и подушек.

— Да, все она, — согласился Ивайзуми и потер шею — там, где прикасался Ойкава, кожа горела.

— Поработаем еще немного и отвезу тебя домой.

Ивайзуми не ответил. Он снова уставился на лист перед глазами, но слова расплывались. Поработать вряд ли удастся. Он начал перебирать случайные клавиши, лишь бы заняться хоть чем-то.

— Ива-чан, — тихо позвал Ойкава. — Спасибо, что сыграл.

— Не за что.

— Сыграешь еще?

Теперь перед тем, как поехать домой, Ивайзуми играл. Всегда разное: Шуберта и Листа, Шопена и Штрауса, Вивальди и Рахманинова, Грига, Чайковского, Бетховена, а порой и Моцарта. Это стало их маленькой традицией, Ойкава даже перестал просить.

Концертов у Ивайзуми так и не было, но и одного благодарного слушателя хватало, чтобы просто делиться музыкой, эмоциями, энергией. Ойкава всегда садился рядом, но не слишком близко, чтобы не мешать. Ивайзуми чувствовал его плечом, и если сперва это было необычно, то потом, когда он играл в своей квартире, чего-то не хватало. Порой он оборачивался, ожидая увидеть на диване Ойкаву, но за спиной была лишь стена.

Ойкава вставал и пересаживался сразу же как стихала музыка. В его тихих напевах Ивайзуми начал узнавать произведения, которые сам играл — память у Ойкавы была отменной.

О поцелуе они не говорили и не вспоминали. Ивайзуми терялся между желаниями повторить и все забыть. Ойкава вел себя как обычно: касался, проходя мимо, кидал какие-то фразы, иногда подтрунивал и издевался. Ивайзуми огрызался, но беззлобно — он быстро привык. Порой Ойкава зависал в телефоне и пересылал веселые видео пачками, будто встать, подойти и показать было слишком сложно.

Иногда Ивайзуми ловил на себе пристальный долгий взгляд, но стоило посмотреть в ответ — Ойкава немедленно отворачивался. Что это значило, его не волновало.

А волновало только одно: на исходе четвертой недели, при практически ежедневной работе, песни еще не было.

— Я все объясню Акааши, — отмахнулся Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми об этом заговорил. — Не переживай, я возьму ответственность на себя.

— Ойкава, что-то не так? — Ивайзуми сел на диван, на свободное от склада подушек и пледов место.

— Нет, — Ойкава оторвался от блокнота и привычно улыбнулся.

— Если тебе не нравится, как я работаю, скажи. Найдешь себе другого композитора. Я, конечно, не сразу смогу вернуть аванс, но как-нибудь расплачусь.

— Ива-чан, не хмурься так, — Ойкава рассмеялся, ткнул пальцем ему между бровей и опустил взгляд на свой блокнот. — Проблема во мне. А ты мне нравишься.

Прозвучало совсем не так, как того ожидал Ивайзуми.

— Не переживай, правда, — Ойкава снова нарушил тишину. — Лучше сыграй что-нибудь?

Ивайзуми пересел за пианино, но Ойкава не последовал за ним. За переливами вальса Шуберта Ивайзуми не услышал, как Ойкава все-таки подошел, не почувствовал, как наклонился. И только руки, обнявшие поперек груди, заставили вздрогнуть. Ивайзуми случайно ударил по клавишам слишком сильно и невпопад, пианино жалобно взвизгнуло, а Ойкава обжег дыханием ухо, спросив:

— А тебе нравится работать со мной?

Ивайзуми помолчал немного, прежде чем ответить:

— Да.

Ойкава тут же отстранился — Ивайзуми ждал, что так и будет.

— Я договорюсь об отсрочке.

С Ушиджимой Ивайзуми встретился, когда месяц, выделенный на работу, закончился. Тот сам позвонил и предложил посидеть в ближайшем к дому Ивайзуми идзакая.

— Акааши рвет и мечет, — сказал Ушиджима вместо приветствия, стоило только сесть за его столик.

— И тебе привет, — вздохнул Ивайзуми. Акааши не был похож на человека, который может рвать и метать, но если его так разозлил срыв сроков, значит, Ойкаве спокойно договориться не удалось.

— Он просит тебя повлиять на Ойкаву, — продолжил Ушиджима.

— Да как я могу на него повлиять? Он вечно что-то исправляет, постоянно что-то не нравится.

В последнее время Ивайзуми начало казаться, что Ойкава вносит правки ради правок, не потому, что считает вариант недостаточно хорошим, а просто потому, что не может решиться и остановиться. Ивайзуми это порядком надоело, но как убедить его, что текст и так прекрасен, он не знал.

— Акааши думает, Ойкава просто не хочет выпускать эту песню и тянет время.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что он думает?

— Виделся с ним вчера.

— С каких пор ты видишься с менеджером Ойкавы?

— С тех самых, как вы начали работать вместе, — Ушиджима чуть улыбнулся и замолчал, пока официантка расставляла на столе тарелки с салатами, темпурой и лапшой.

— Он странный, — задумчиво сказал Ивайзуми, отправляя в рот кусочек редьки.

— Ойкава?

— И Ойкава тоже, но я про Акааши.

— Он вырос за границей и, хотя вернулся в Японию уже давно, никак до конца не привыкнет.

— Ты так хорошо его знаешь, — Ивайзуми придвинул к себе лапшу. — Не хочешь перейти к ним работать?

— Он предлагал.

Ивайзуми замер.

— Но я отказался.

— Почему? — Ивайзуми постарался скрыть облегчение в голосе.

— Я привык работать с исполнителями классической музыки.

— Зато мог бы уберечь их от ошибок, когда все думают, что музыка уже стала общественным достоянием, а на деле еще нет.

Ушиджима едва не фыркнул.

— Все никак не простишь, что на музыку любимого Рахманинова песню написали? 1

— Никогда не прощу. Но они поплатились за это, — Ивайзуми рассмеялся, Ушиджима улыбнулся тоже.

— Ладно, не об этом речь. Акааши сказал, что Ойкава выбил отсрочку — еще месяц. Но за это время песня должна быть готова. В противном случае пострадают все: и Ойкава, и ты. Если по нему может ударить не очень сильно, для тебя это станет последней каплей.

— Да знаю, — Ивайзуми вздохнул, пытаясь придумать, как убедить Ойкаву перестать все менять и просто закончить работу. Он сам рассчитывал уложиться недели в две, на худой конец — в три. Думал, что дольше просто не выдержит. И пусть совместная работа оказалась намного приятнее, чем представлялось вначале, дело следовало закончить.

— Как тебе с ним работается?

— Неожиданно хорошо, — честно сказал Ивайзуми.

— Акааши говорил, что Ойкава очень серьезно относится ко всему, за что берется. Тем удивительнее задержка сейчас. Он не понимает, с чем это связано. Ойкава всегда выкладывался на полную.

— Как много ты знаешь об Ойкаве.

— Это моя работа, — сказал Ушиджима, дуя на лапшу. — Поговори с ним.

Поговорить с Ойкавой Ивайзуми решил на следующий день. Так и сказал:

— Нам надо поговорить, — садясь к нему в машину и привычно протягивая термокружку с кофе.

— Вот так сразу? — спросил Ойкава, но удивленным не выглядел.

— Нет, когда доедем.

Ехали они в тишине. Если Ойкаве и было интересно, любопытство он никак не выказывал. А когда разулся и зашел в квартиру, первым сел на диван и, опережая Ивайзуми, сказал:

— Нам надо поговорить. 

Ивайзуми замер и усмехнулся. Лучшая защита — нападение?

— Я договорился об отсрочке.

— Да, знаю. — Ивайзуми сел, разворачиваясь к Ойкаве. — Но Акааши рвет и мечет. Мне Ушиджима сказал, — добавил он, увидев в глазах немой вопрос.

— Они прям спелись, — Ойкава усмехнулся. — В любом случае, месяц у нас есть.

— Но лучше бы закончить быстрее.

Ойкава не отреагировал. Он уставился на свои руки, сцепленные в замок на коленях.

— Что случилось? — не выдержал Ивайзуми.

— Я… — Ойкава вздохнул, а потом выпалил: — Не могу ее закончить.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— Не могу, — Ойкава повернулся и так зло посмотрел, что Ивайзуми стало не по себе. — Неужели ты правда думаешь, что не хочу? Я всегда мечтал писать песни, мечтал петь то, что выбираю сам, а не то, что мне дают. И теперь, когда наконец решился, я не могу, просто не могу, не получается, мне не удается вместить в одну песню все, что нужно, а другой у меня не будет.

— У тебя будет еще много песен, Ойкава.

— Да, да, конечно. Давай работать.

Работа не задалась. Буквально через полчаса гнетущей тишины, которую Ивайзуми боялся нарушить, в стену сбоку от пианино с громким хлопком прилетел блокнот Ойкавы. Ивайзуми вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Ойкава смотрел в пустоту, сжимая и разжимая руки. Даже с расстояния было видно, как тяжело он дышит.

— На сегодня все, я отвезу тебя, — резко сказал Ойкава, вставая с дивана. Одна из подушек упала, он подхватил ее и швырнул обратно, но она упала снова. Ойкава со всей силы пнул ее ногой. Ивайзуми показалось, что он сейчас закричит, но нет. И тишина пугала сильнее.

— Да успокойся, — он подошел и пихнул Ойкаву кулаком в бок. Тот обернулся и посмотрел на Ивайзуми так, будто собирался ударить. Но злость схлынула, и Ойкава постарался улыбнуться.

— Не улыбайся, если не хочется, — сказал Ивайзуми и погладил его по плечу, не зная, что еще может сделать.

— Поехали, — сказал Ойкава.

Отвез Ивайзуми домой и пропал.

За месяц работы они не достигли никакого результата, и теперь простой длиной в неделю казался Ивайзуми катастрофой. Он звонил и писал, приезжал в квартиру, где они работали. но не получал ответа, и дверь никто не открывал. Звонил Ушиджиме, тот пытался выяснить что-то у Акааши, но внятных ответов не получил. Ивайзуми в сообщениях грозился убить Ойкаву при встрече, но и это не действовало.

Он пробовал занять чем-то свободное время — раньше же как-то справлялся. Но то и дело оборачивался, надеясь увидеть Ойкаву за спиной, а без тепла под боком играть стало неуютно. Он и представить не мог, насколько к нему привык.

Ойкава появился так же внезапно, как и пропал. Приехал без предупреждения, позвонил уже от подъезда. Ивайзуми почувствовал смесь злости, раздражения и невероятного облегчения. Пока спускался, пока садился в машину, осталось только облегчение. А когда увидел Ойкаву, нахлынула неожиданная радость.

— Скучал? — Ойкава растянул губы в улыбке. Радость так же быстро сменилась раздражением.

— Нам работать надо, а ты пропадаешь где-то, — Ивайзуми зло защелкнул ремень безопасности.

— Не волнуйся, Ива-чан, все будет хорошо, — мелодично протянул Ойкава, выруливая на дорогу.

Ивайзуми ему, конечно, снова не поверил.

Квартира выглядела не так, как они оставили ее в последний раз: исчез мусор, стулья стояли иначе, пропал блокнот, который Ойкава бросил валяться на полу. Зато на столе появилась новая кипа исписанных листов. Ивайзуми взял верхний — исчерканный текст песни.

— Ты все это время работал здесь? 

— Нет, — отозвался Ойкава от двери. — Надо было сменить обстановку, подумать. Зато я закончил песню.

— Ты ее заканчивал уже семнадцать раз, — Ивайзуми нахмурился, перебирая листы — все перечерканные.

— На этот раз точно, — Ойкава подошел к столу. — Забыл выбросить, — он забрал листок из рук Ивайзуми, сгреб все, что было на столе, и бросил в мусорку.

— Показывай.

— Сперва давай поговорим, — Ойкава принялся устраиваться в пледах: на улице становилось все холоднее.

— О чем, Ойкава? Работать надо, мы потеряли неделю.

Но Ойкава только отмахнулся:

— О тебе. Мы работаем вместе уже месяц, а я толком ничего о тебе не знаю.

Ивайзуми постарался вложить в тяжелый вздох все, что думал о таких вот бесполезных разговорах, но спорить с Ойкавой бросил уже очень давно и начинать заново не собирался.

— Спрашивай, — великодушно разрешил он, усаживаясь на диван.

— Ты его любил?

— Что? — Ивайзуми нахмурился. Не такого вопроса он ожидал.

— Того парня, из-за которого все произошло.

— Я думал, ты будешь спрашивать про музыку, про карьеру.

— Это я и так знаю, — сказал Ойкава. — Я умею пользоваться интернетом, — он помолчал, а потом повторил вопрос.

Ивайзуми об этом никто не спрашивал. Когда грянул скандал, все говорили, писали только о том, что он таким образом делал себе карьеру, что нашел самый быстрый путь к президенту, что выбивал себе лучшие концертные площадки самым низким способом — через постель. Что соблазнил и использовал человека и его связи в своих целях. В этих голосах утонули, забылись прошлые заслуги: и конкурсы, которые он выигрывал с десяти лет, и концерты, которые давал по всей стране, а потом и по миру с тринадцати. И то, что его называли самым талантливым и многообещающим пианистом последних лет. 

— Да, я любил его, — ответил Ивайзуми.

На самом деле любил. Они познакомились случайно в коридорах компании, пересекались, будто судьба сталкивала их снова и снова. Ивайзуми и заметить не успел, как случайные встречи переросли в отношения. Тоже музыкант, только игравший на скрипке. Порой они репетировали вместе; Ивайзуми очень любил эти вечера. Он думал, это любовь на всю жизнь. А потом грянул гром. Ивайзуми даже не сразу понял, что произошло: просто однажды проснулся в мире, полном ненависти. Оказалось, какой-то фотограф — кто бы мог подумать, что за пианистом будут охотиться папарацци? — заснял их вместе. Фото разлетелись моментально, и не популярность Ивайзуми была тому виной, а то, что целовался он на этих фото с сыном президента компании, занимавшейся его продвижением.

От своей ориентации Ивайзуми открещиваться не стал — не видел в этом проблемы и вообще никогда не планировал скрывать. Хотя Ушиджима предлагал, даже пытался настаивать. Продумал несколько линий поведения, но Ивайзуми не воспользовался ни одной. Когда появилось «откровенное интервью» второго участника скандала, в котором он во всем обвинял Ивайзуми, говорил, что его обманули, совратили, и он вообще ни в чем не виноват, Ивайзуми стало безразлично, что будет дальше.

Все концерты разом оказались отменены, Ивайзуми покинул компанию. Ушиджима неожиданно ушел за ним. Поначалу все было не так плохо: да, его перестали приглашать крупные площадки, зато осталось много небольших залов, которые раньше и мечтать не могли, что Ивайзуми Хаджиме будет у них играть. Но влияние той семьи распространялось слишком далеко. Со временем залов становилось все меньше и вот, через полтора года после событий, почти не осталось.

— А сейчас все еще любишь?

Ивайзуми задумался. Он прошел все стадии принятия и теперь, когда вспоминал события того времени, не находил в сердце отклика.

— Нет, не люблю.

Он попытался воскресить в памяти, как вообще выглядел тот парень, как говорил, как двигался. Но почему-то его черты перемешались с чертами Ойкавы, голос стал очень похож на голос Ойкавы.

— Ты всегда хотел стать пианистом?

— Этого ты в статьях не прочитал?

— Мало ли что там пишут, — Ойкава залез на диван с ногами, устроил руки на коленях и оперся на них подбородком.

— Я не знаю жизни без фортепиано, — признался Ивайзуми. — Сколько помню, всегда играл — это было всем для меня. Да и сейчас ничего не изменилось.

— Я раньше тоже играл, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — Еще в детстве. Всегда хотел стать лучшим в мире или хотя бы в Японии пианистом, но талантом не вышел. Думал, трудом смогу всего достичь, занимался едва ли не сутки напролет. У меня было несколько преподавателей, они работали со мной посменно — не выдерживали нагрузки. Родители, кажется, тоже, — он рассмеялся. — Но добился я только проблем с запястьями.

— Мне жаль. Не думаю, что ты был так плох.

Ойкава привычно отмахнулся:

— Я не был плох. Я был недостаточно хорош, — он закусил губу, задумавшись на несколько секунд. — А потом родители привели меня на конкурс молодых талантов. Мне было двенадцать, я помню этот день так, будто он был вчера. Победивший тогда мальчик не оставил соперникам ни единого шанса. Мне слов не хватит описать свои чувства. Я влюбился. Влюбился в музыку с новой силой. Кажется, я подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы когда-нибудь он сыграл лично для меня. Но главное, я понял, что истинный талант на самом деле существует. Одного упорства недостаточно. Я не играл на фортепиано с тех пор. Решил, что петь у меня получится лучше. Что смогу писать песни и выражать свои эмоции через них. Но вот он я, не могу придумать даже один текст, — Ойкава рассмеялся, а потом хлопнул в ладоши и подхватил со стола свой блокнот. — Ну ладно, пора за работу. И так много времени потеряли.

«По твоей же вине», — хотел сказать Ивайзуми, но когда открыл рот, с языка сорвалось совсем другое.

— Ты справишься, — сказал он, вставая с дивана. — И я уверен, из тебя вышел бы прекрасный пианист.

— Кажется, я уже справился, — Ойкава улыбнулся, вырывая из блокнота лист. — Последний вариант.

Взгляд Ивайзуми побежал по строчкам. Основа текста не изменилась, но многие слова стали другими. В песне появилось больше грусти и больше любви.

— Эта песня — будто признание в чувствах, которые остались без ответа.

— Кто знает, — Ойкава пожал плечами.

Когда Ивайзуми оторвался от пианино, было уже глубоко за полночь. Ойкава мирно сопел, скрючившись среди подушек на половине дивана, которую явно считал своей. Ивайзуми сел рядом, стараясь не шуметь — будить было жалко. Он прикрыл глаза всего на мгновение, а когда открыл, улица за окном была залита светом. Он потянулся за телефоном, посмотреть, который час, но застонал — мышцы затекли — и уронил подушку. Ойкава моментально встрепенулся. Заморгал, оглянулся, будто стараясь понять, где вообще находится, а потом подскочил, выпутываясь из пледов, так внезапно, что Ивайзуми вздрогнул.

— Который час?! — Ойкава заозирался в поисках своего телефона. — У меня же встреча с утра, я опоздал? Я не должен был опоздать, почему ты меня не разбудил, Ива-чан?!

Ивайзуми поморщился — слишком много шума для едва проснувшегося мозга.

— Еще только шесть, не ори.

— А, — Ойкава замер, а потом снова замельтешил. — Я еще успею заехать домой, переодеться и подготовиться, но не успею отвезти тебя, Ива-чан, и ближайшее метро тут далеко, давай вызову тебе такси? Или сам. Доедешь?

— Ойкава, я не ребенок, до дома доберусь.

— Ладно, — сказал Ойкава. — Хорошо, — добавил он все еще растерянно, будто не понимая, что происходит. — Тогда я побежал. Ключи, — он захлопал по карманам.

— На тумбочке.

Ойкава окинул комнату взглядом. 

— Ну, я…

— Иди уже, — рассмеялся Ивайзуми и, не удержавшись, потрепал Ойкаву по голове. Тот улыбнулся, пригладил волосы, обулся, схватил куртку и скрылся за дверью.

Ивайзуми потянулся до хруста, зевнул от души и решил, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы полежать еще. Подушка пахла Ойкавой, вот только без него было не так тепло. Ивайзуми зарылся в пледы и снова уснул.

Ойкава на самом деле перестал править текст, перестал переписывать его целыми кусками едва ли не каждый день. Теперь настала очередь Ивайзуми. Пусть не концерт, не симфонию, не этюд, но он собирался написать лучшую музыку для этих слов.

Это оказалось нелегко. Мелодия должна была быть такой, чтобы глаза Ойкавы загорелись восторгом, чтобы он потерял дар речи. Но пока получалось вызвать только легкую улыбку.

Ойкава теперь постоянно сидел рядом — это стало так же привычно, как дышать. Гладил по спине, говорил, что Ивайзуми справится. Хотел поддержать, но становилось только хуже.

— Отдохни, — говорил Ойкава, — переключись на что-то другое, это помогает.

Ивайзуми переключился. На Ойкаву. Слушал, как тот мурлычет себе под нос, смешивая мотивы, старался оформить эту музыку во что-то более осязаемое в голове, а потом наиграть на рояле.

— Что это? — спросил Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми перебирал клавиши, тихо напевая случайный набор слов. — Сыграй еще раз, — Ойкава придвинулся ближе и положил руку на плечо. Это мешало, но отодвигаться Ивайзуми не хотел. Он попробовал воспроизвести только что сыгранное, а Ойкава тихо запел — с середины песни, будто со случайной строчки. Слова легли. Не так идеально, как хотелось бы, но легли. Ивайзуми немного изменил музыку, Ойкава вступил на другом месте. Они пробовали снова и снова, вертели и меняли родившуюся мелодию, пока не почувствовали, что нашли то самое. То, над чем можно плотно работать.

— У нас получилось, — в голосе Ойкавы звенел восторг. — У нас правда получилось.

Он только закончил петь, Ивайзуми только опустил руки на колени. В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая тяжелым дыханием. Будто не песню исполнили, а пробежали километр.

— Она потрясающая, Ойкава, — искренне сказал Ивайзуми и поднял на него счастливый взгляд. Они закончили. Они правда закончили. Осталось отрепетировать, сгладить неровности, довести до совершенства.

— Все благодаря тебе, — Ойкава светился изнутри, улыбался широко и искренне, как никогда, а в глазах горел невиданный огонь.

— Нет, это твой… — Ивайзуми не успел закончить ответный комплимент.

— Я люблю тебя, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми показалось, что он ослышался — слишком сильно шумела кровь в ушах. Но Ойкава повторил:

— Люблю.

Ивайзуми сглотнул.

— Это снова влияние музыки?

— То, что я признался — да, — ответил Ойкава, и улыбка из восторженной стала нежной. — Чувства — нет.

Ивайзуми замер, осознавая услышанное, а потом встал. Оперся одной рукой о пианино, другой обнял Ойкаву за талию.

— И не будешь потом извиняться? — Ивайзуми заглянул в глаза, силясь рассмотреть в них желание отступить: ошибиться не хотелось.

— Не буду, — Ойкава обнял его ладонями за шею и потянул к себе. — А ты?

— Ни за что, — выдохнул Ивайзуми ему в губы, а потом поцеловал. Поцеловал так, как хотелось еще тогда, когда он играл самую любимую мелодию, а Ойкава сидел рядом и впитывал эмоции всем существом, глубоко и жарко. Ойкава отвечал с таким нетерпением, даже яростью, что голова кружилась. Ивайзуми случайно задел крышку, и она упала, закрывая клавиши. Пианино жалобно звякнуло, а Ойкава укусил Ивайзуми.

— Осторожнее, — выдохнул он, прервав поцелуй, но не отодвигаясь. — Оно мне дорого, я на нем играть учился.

Ивайзуми лизнул место укуса и улыбнулся:

— Прости.

— Ты обещал не извиняться.

— Но не за…

— Боже, ты можешь помолчать? — Ойкава рассмеялся и прижался всем телом, впиваясь пальцами в спину.

— Кто бы говорил, — Ивайзуми хотел добавить еще про Ойкаву, про его недостатки, про то, что он вообще-то всегда больше всех говорил и не мог промолчать, когда стоило бы, еще про что-нибудь. Но Ойкава так откровенно и бесстыдно потерся пахом о пах, что мыслей в голове не осталось, а желание говорить вытеснили совсем другие желания.

До дивана они добирались, не отрываясь друг от друга. Руки Ойкавы были везде: он цеплялся за волосы, за плечи, забирался под футболку и царапал короткими ногтями спину, гладил по бедрам, прижимался крепко, как только мог. Ивайзуми вело от каждого прикосновения, а в таком количестве они просто сводили с ума. Он чудом смог отодвинуть стол, а не споткнуться об него. Совсем не нежно и не осторожно толкнул Ойкаву на диван, а тот умудрился сдернуть с себя толстовку и футболку. Ивайзуми хотелось остановиться, рассмотреть его таким — с растрепанными волосами, расфокусированным взглядом, красными влажными губами, тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Вот только остановиться не было сил.

Он забрался на диван, соскользнул с него одной ногой, выругался, скинул все подушки и пледы, чтобы освободить побольше места для них двоих. Ойкава снова рассмеялся.

— Хватит смеяться надо мной, — Ивайзуми нахмурился.

— А ты заставь меня замолчать, — Ойкава потянул свитер Ивайзуми вверх.

Свитер полетел в кучу подушек на полу. Холод комнаты прокатился по коже мурашками, но Ойкава провел ладонями — по бокам, пояснице, лопаткам, — и стало жарко. Они так резко подались друг к другу, что стукнулись зубами. Ивайзуми сжал его волосы у корней, заставляя запрокинуть голову, скользнул по шее, провел языком по ключице, оставил укус на плече. Ойкава застонал — тихо, едва слышно, но даже этого хватило, чтобы еще сильнее вскружить Ивайзуми голову. Он только и рад был отдаться на волю эмоциям.

Ойкава вплел пальцы в его волосы и резко, до боли, дернул на себя. Новые поцелуи перемежались укусами, Ивайзуми подумал, что у него будут болеть губы, а еще — что по виду Ойкавы все сразу поймут, что они делали. Но, стоило Оикаве закинуть ноги ему на талию и прижать к себе изо всех сил, стало все равно. Они касались друг друга так жадно, грубо, будто не удовольствие хотели получить, а побольше синяков оставить.

Когда хватка ослабла ненадолго, Ивайзуми отстранился и накрыл рукой пах Ойкавы, чувствуя, что тот хочет его так же сильно. Осознание, что они собираются переспать, вызвало внутри бурю непонятных чувств.

— Забыл, как это делается? — хрипло протянул Ойкава, скидывая с себя его руку. — Я научу, — он расстегнул пуговицу, дернул молнию вниз и стянул джинсы с бедер, насколько позволяла поза. — Дальше сам справишься? Или показать? — он провел ладонью по своей груди, животу, подцепил резинку трусов, но Ивайзуми перехватил запястье. Пришлось встать с дивана хотя бы для того, чтобы стащить с Ойкавы остатки одежды. Ивайзуми накрыл его член ладонью и, едва прижался к головке ртом, Ойкава снова вцепился ему в волосы и потянул на себя.

— Я хотел этого с двенадцати лет, обойдемся без прелюдий, — он снова обхватил Ивайзуми ногами и притянул к себе, тихо зашипев, когда джинсы царапнули нежную кожу.

— Ты же был еще ребенком, — Ивайзуми отстранился, опираясь на руку, расстегнул джинсы и с помощью Ойкавы стянул их вместе с бельем.

— Цени, как долго я тебя ждал, — Ойкава улыбнулся, зашарил между подушками дивана. Секунда — и в Ивайзуми полетела смазка и презервативы.

— Ты подготовился, — он не удержался от смешка.

— Я правда очень долго ждал, — серьезно ответил Ойкава, обвил руками его плечи, прижимая крепче и утягивая в новый поцелуй. Не настолько жадный, как вначале, но глубокий и нежный. Ивайзуми казалось, что еще немного подобных поцелуев, движений, прикосновений, еще немного сильнее прижаться, потереться бедрами о бедра, еще немного Ойкавы, и он кончит прямо так — быстро и бесславно.

Этого он допустить не мог.

Крышка тюбика со смазкой поддалась не с первого раза, но Ойкава обошелся без комментариев. Он закусил губу и поплывшим взглядом следил за Ивайзуми. Спустился пониже на диване, приподнял бедра, шире развел ноги, одну закинув на спинку для удобства. Ничего не сказал, только вздрогнул, когда Ивайзуми коснулся его влажными холодными пальцами. Вздрогнул еще раз, когда один проник внутрь. Ивайзуми снова накрыло ощущением нереальности происходящего. Это все не могло быть правдой, Ойкава не мог так тихо, но сладко стонать, так нетерпеливо подаваться вперед, насаживаясь на палец, не мог цепляться за плечи Ивайзуми и царапать его спину, не мог тихо выдыхать:

— Давай же.

Ойкава напрягся, когда Ивайзуми толкнулся в него вторым пальцем, сильнее впился руками в плечи. Ивайзуми старался действовать осторожнее, не причинить боли, быть нежным и мягким, но нетерпение, с которым Ойкава реагировал на каждое движение, стоны, которые срывались с его губ, да и собственное желание закручивались в водоворот, сопротивляться которому было невозможно. И все равно Ивайзуми проявлял чудеса выдержки и на каждое жаркое «давай уже» тихо отвечал «подожди».

Когда Ивайзуми снова отстранился, Ойкава сел в своем углу дивана, пристально наблюдая. Ивайзуми стало неловко под этим взглядом, он старался не смотреть в ответ, пока раскатывал презерватив по члену, пока добавлял еще смазки. Слишком поздно заметил движение и оказался прижатым к дивану. Ойкава позволил лечь поудобнее, а потом оседлал и одним движением опустился на член до упора, закусив губу и резко выдохнув. Ивайзуми протянул руки, чтобы затормозить его, удержать, но Ойкава перехватил их и сплел пальцы.

— Что ты творишь, — с трудом выдохнул Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава приподнял бедра, а потом резко опустил вниз.

— Ты бы опять начал тянуть, — быстро проговорил Ойкава, снова поднимаясь и опускаясь, зажмурившись и срываясь на стон.

Тянуть Ивайзуми не собирался. Он высвободил руки и подхватил Ойкаву под ягодицы, помогая двигаться на нем. Лицо Ойкавы, сперва напряженное, разгладилось, он открыл глаза, поймал взгляд Ивайзуми и застонал протяжно и громко. Невыносимо хотелось его поцеловать. Ивайзуми даже попробовал это сделать, но только скользнул по подбородку и бросил попытки. Ойкава вцепился в подлокотник, прогнулся в спине и замер, только сжимался крепче. Ивайзуми изо всех сил вбивался в него бедрами, быстро и глубоко, как только мог.

Много времени им не понадобилось. Ойкава сорвался на вскрик, а потом обессиленно лег, прижимаясь грудью к груди. Ивайзуми замер, вжимаясь в ягодицы Ойкавы, чувствуя, как дрожь наслаждения прошивает все тело, и желая насладиться моментом.

Ойкава пошевелился первым. Приподнялся на руках, рассматривая испачканные животы.

— Салфеток под подушкой не завалялось? — спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава только отрицательно покачал головой.

— Плохо подготовился, — он совсем легонько шлепнул по ягодице, а Ойкава ответил на это неожиданно громким, пошлым стоном.

— Тут же есть ванная. — Он встал с дивана. — Пойдем?

Ивайзуми с радостью ухватился за протянутую руку.

С Ойкавой он готов был пойти куда угодно.

— Ты правда собираешься это сделать? — Ивайзуми только что выслушал план, и тот ему совершенно не понравился.

— Мы собираемся, — поправил Ойкава, отправляя кусочек пиццы в рот и облизывая пальцы. Ивайзуми был согласен на все, лишь бы Ойкава всегда так делал. Желательно не только с пальцами. Ойкава его ступор заметил, облизнул еще и губы, а потом помахал рукой перед носом: — Очнись, Ива-чан.

— Извини.

— Ничего, мне это даже нравится. — Ойкава провел языком по ладони, не сводя взгляда с Ивайзуми.

Вот говнюк.

— Итак, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало. — Шоу через неделю. Там мы должны выступить с новой песней. Мы, мы, Ива-чан, даже не пытайся включить заднюю. И не вздыхай так горестно, — он рассмеялся и погладил Ивайзуми по щеке. — Ака-чан настаивает на репетициях в студии, но там он точно сунет нос. Он или еще кто-то. Испортят весь сюрприз.

— Акааши тебя убьет.

— Хотя бы сейчас он счастлив. Думал, запрыгает, когда услышит, что мы закончили, но он сдержался. И потом сдержится, — Ойкава задумчиво покрутил в руках очередной кусок пиццы, но положил его обратно в коробку. — Нужно другое место для репетиции. Выступать на сцене — не то же самое, что петь дома.

— У меня нет страха сцены.

— Я знаю, я был на всех твоих концертах, на какие только мог попасть. Но все равно надо прогнать выступление в другом месте.

— Можно попробовать договориться с консерваторией, где я учился. Там есть зал.

— А получится? — глаза Ойкавы вспыхнули энтузиазмом.

— Я попробую, — неуверенно ответил Ивайзуми. Он ляпнул не подумав, и теперь идея не казалась ему такой уж гениальной. — Через Ушиджиму.

— Нельзя никому рассказывать.

— Да знаю. Просто попрошу об услуге. Без подробностей.

Ушиджима, конечно, согласился помочь. Даже не спросил ничего, только молчал в трубку подозрительно долго, прежде чем попрощаться и отключиться.

В консерваторию они приехали рано утром. Ушиджима сказал, что их встретят у зала. Ивайзуми все коридоры и переходы помнил так, будто ходил по ним только вчера, а Ойкава с интересом озирался, то и дело тормозя.

— А почему тебя тут нет? — он остановился у портретов лучших выпускников.

Ивайзуми вернулся к нему и окинул стену славы взглядом:

— Сняли, — он улыбнулся, не чувствуя ни разочарования, ни злости.

— Идиоты, — фыркнул Ойкава и показал средний палец фотографии какого-то парня.

— У меня иногда ощущение, что тебе не двадцать пять, а пятнадцать, — Ивайзуми подхватил его под руку и потащил за собой. — У нас не так много времени.

В концертном зале царил полумрак. Ивайзуми попросил не включать весь свет, так что горело только несколько ламп над сценой. Ойкава сразу же подошел к краю, окинул взглядом ряды пустых кресел, осмотрел рояль:

— Ты на нем играл?

Ивайзуми присмотрелся к инструменту внимательнее:

— Да. На нем я выиграл один из конкурсов. 

Ойкава ткнул пальцем влево:

— А я сидел где-то там.

— Может, это был другой конкурс.

Ойкава пожал плечами, подходя к роялю, и облокотился на него локтями, оттопырив зад.

— Давай потрахаемся на нем?

— Ты совсем с ума сошел? — Ивайзуми нахмурился, хотя идея была довольно привлекательной. Ойкава был привлекательным. — Уйди, — он пихнул Ойкаву и поднял крышку.

— Тогда давай на твоем? У тебя же дома наверняка есть рояль?

— Нет, — Ивайзуми сел на скамейку. — Лучше готовься.

— Всегда готов, — улыбнулся Ойкава, вставая лицом к пустому залу и сразу становясь серьезнее. Ивайзуми полюбовался на перемену, а потом заиграл.

Он сбился на середине. Дома Ойкава не пел и в половину своих возможностей. Да что дома, Ивайзуми не мог припомнить ни одной песни, в которой он бы пел так.

— Вот поэтому и нужно было порепетировать в другом месте, — Ойкава не выглядел разочарованным. Кажется, именно этого он и ожидал. Подошел вплотную и наклонился, целуя Ивайзуми, рукой скользнув по бедру. Ивайзуми поймал ее в опасной близости от паха.

— Еще немного, и я приму твое предложение.

— Насчет потрахаться? Хоть сейчас, — Ойкава усмехнулся и тихо ойкнул, когда Ивайзуми укусил его за губу. — Как я выступать буду?

— Твою репутацию ничто не спасет.

— И правда, — задумчиво сказал Ойкава и вернулся на свое место.

Ивайзуми хотел подколоть, но на самом деле ляпнул правду: Ойкава собирался разрушить все, чего добился. Как бы ни была прекрасна песня, его никто по голове не погладит. Да и Ивайзуми тоже, но ему на это было глубоко плевать.

— Ойкава… — он хотел извиниться или как-то подбодрить, но Ойкава улыбнулся и не дал ничего сказать, скомандовав:

— С начала.

Его голос, не такой мощный, как показалось Ивайзуми в первый раз, поднимался к потолку, отражался от стен, обволакивал со всех сторон, гипнотизировал и проникал под кожу, в самое сердце. Ивайзуми забыл как дышать. Он никогда не аккомпанировал певцам или певицам и сейчас подумал, был бы такой же эффект? Но посмотрел на Ойкаву и сразу ответил себе: вряд ли.

— Ого, — выдохнул Ойкава, когда в зале повисла тишина. — В студии так звучать не будет. Круто. Никогда не выступал в таких местах.

— Это всего лишь зал консерватории.

— Умеешь испортить момент. Давай еще раз.

Они приезжали в консерваторию еще несколько раз до шоу, а за два дня до него Ойкава решил поправить в песне «пару слов». Ивайзуми собрался убить его прямо там, на сцене перед пустым залом, но Ойкава пообещал умопомрачительный минет и исполнил обещание сразу же: просто затащил за кулисы, толкнул к стене и опустился на колени. Ивайзуми успел только помолиться, чтобы со времени его учебы здесь не поставили камер.

В песне Ойкава исправил все, что хотел.

— Не хмурься так, — он кинул на Ивайзуми быстрый взгляд, но тут же снова уставился на дорогу. — Я не смогу завтра за тобой заехать — мне нужно быть в студии с самого утра. Тебя привезет Ушиджима, так Ака-чан сказал. Шоу начнется в одиннадцать. Само выступление будет в одиннадцать тридцать, плюс-минус несколько минут, если что-то сдвинется. Ты должен приехать к десяти тридцати, не раньше, иначе Ака-чан заставит нас прогнать номер. Но и не опаздывай, иначе не успеешь все проверить. Я скажу, что назвал неверное время. Ушиджима наверняка знает, во сколько вам надо приехать, придется тебе его как-то задержать, — он повторял все это уже не в первый раз и только заставлял сильнее нервничать. — И надень лучший костюм, мы должны выглядеть великолепно.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

— И…

— Что еще?

— Я тебя люблю, — Ойкава затормозил и улыбнулся. — И мы приехали. До завтра.

Ивайзуми предпочел бы, чтобы завтра не наступало. Дома он проиграл песню еще несколько раз, тихо напевая уже выученный наизусть текст, почистил и отпарил костюм, простоял в душе битый час, впервые в жизни безбожно расходуя воду. Половину ночи ворочался в постели, а ближе к рассвету провалился в странные сны. Встал в итоге разбитым, невыспавшимся и злым.

Ушиджима заехал ровно в срок. То есть раньше, чем хотелось бы. Ивайзуми сидел на стуле, наблюдая за вибрирующим телефоном, но трубку не брал. Его хватило на несколько звонков, а потом он все-таки спустился — нервный и без кофе. Извинился и, бросив, что забыл дома костюм, снова скрылся в подъезде.

Когда вернулся, Ушиджима смотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом.

— Так переживаешь?

— Ага, — Ивайзуми не стал спорить. — Никогда не участвовал в прямых трансляциях.

— Понимаю, — Ушиджима согласно кивнул, чем удивил Ивайзуми. — Но ты справишься. Вы справитесь, — уверенно добавил он.

«Ох, если бы ты знал», — подумал Ивайзуми, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Акааши встретил их у самого входа.

— Времени мало, — сказал он вместо приветствия. Откуда у всех вокруг привычка не здороваться? — Пойдемте, надо проверить инструмент, — он развернулся на пятках и быстро пошел вглубь помещения.

Подиум для главных героев шоу был ярко освещен, за пределами этого круга в полумраке прятались провода, камеры, осветительное оборудование, зрительские места. Ивайзуми бывал в подобных студиях, но никогда не играл. Он прошел в центр, глянул на места для ведущего и гостей, повернулся к роялю и первым делом увидел огромный букет лилий прямо возле него. Ивайзуми даже попятился, врезаясь в кого-то. Но не успел развернуться и извиниться, как чужие руки скользнули по животу, мимолетно обнимая, а потом голос Ойкавы спросил:

— Все хорошо?

— Лилии, — Ивайзуми развернулся и кивнул на букет. — У меня аллергия на цветы.

— Что? Аллергия? — это уже Акааши. — Сейчас скажу, чтобы все убрали и тщательно помыли. Ойкава, — он окинул его взглядом, — это не та одежда, которую для тебя подготовили.

— Я знаю, — Ойкава кивнул. — Но, думаю, классический костюм под это выступление подойдет лучше. В конце концов, Ивайзуми-сан будет играть свою великолепную музыку на чудесном инструменте, я должен соответствовать.

Акааши задумался на секунду, а потом махнул рукой и скрылся. Тут же появились люди, цветы исчезли и Ивайзуми смог проверить инструмент.

— Ты, наверное, думал, что я хочу тебя убить.

— В смысле? — Ивайзуми обернулся на Ойкаву.

— Лилии.

— Мне часто дарят цветы, — он улыбнулся, проверяя, как настроен рояль. — Все отлично, — вынес он вердикт.

— Хорошо. А теперь скройся в гримерной и сделай вид, что очень занят подготовкой.

— Да, только куда… — он огляделся, но Ушиджимы нигде не было видно.

— Что бы ты без меня делал, — Ойкава подхватил его под руку и потащил куда-то вглубь коридоров.

— Не попал бы в такую ситуацию.

Ойкава ничего не ответил, распахнул одну из дверей и толкнул Ивайзуми в гримерку.

— Не высовывайся, пока не позовут. А когда позовут, подожди еще минуту и только потом выходи, — он послал воздушный поцелуй и развернулся.

— Ойкава…

— М? — он остановился в дверях.

— Я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя тоже, — улыбнулся Ойкава.

— И тебе очень идет этот костюм, — добавил Ивайзуми: Ойкава действительно выглядел потрясающе.

Тот закусил губу.

— Но лучше бы без него, да?

— Свали, — фыркнул Ивайзуми.

— Ну хоть немного расслабился, — Ойкава хлопнул дверью.

В одиночестве Ивайзуми начал нервничать еще сильнее. Он играл на воображаемом пианино в своей голове все время, пока ждал выхода.

— Не нервничай, я буду в зале, — сказал Ушиджима, провожая Ивайзуми к его месту.

«Из-за этого и переживаю», — подумал Ивайзуми, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Зал встретил его аплодисментами — это в новинку не было. Но все равно, здесь все было иначе, чем когда он выступал на сцене с оркестром: все непривычно близко. Ведущая сидела на расстоянии всего нескольких шагов, зрители не тонули в темноте, Ивайзуми даже мог рассмотреть выражения их лиц, уловить интерес, предвкушение. Интересно, как они будут смотреть потом? Он скованно поклонился, сел за рояль и поднял взгляд на подошедшего Ойкаву.

«Я с тобой», — одними губами шепнул тот, прежде чем повернуться к залу и заговорить:

— Для меня огромная честь представить свою новую песню здесь, в этом зале, — он поклонился и подождал, пока стихнут аплодисменты. — Мне кажется, я начал ее сочинять еще в двенадцать, когда впервые влюбился.

Ивайзуми вздрогнул. Он боялся, что все в зале поймут, о ком идет речь. Боялся, что, если поднимет на Ойкаву взгляд, сразу обо всем догадаются.

— Я пронес это чувство через всю жизнь, и вот теперь, когда мне ответили взаимностью, оно разрослось во мне с новой силой.

«Ты ни черта не помогаешь», — мысленно ругался Ивайзуми, со всей страстью желая, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось.

— Частичкой этой любви — долгое время безответной, а теперь счастливой — я надеюсь поделиться с вами.

Ивайзуми все-таки поднял глаза, дожидаясь сигнала, но Ойкава смотрел в зал. Ивайзуми посмотрел тоже, и у него сердце в пятки ушло: к ним спешил Акааши. Ушиджима появился неожиданно: подхватил его под руку, сказал что-то на ухо и остановил. Злость Акааши трудно было не заметить.

— Простите, — снова заговорил Ойкава. — Я немного волнуюсь, — он очаровательно улыбнулся и, повернувшись к Ивайзуми, кивнул.

Когда Ивайзуми заиграл, страх ушел. Он исполнял эту песню много раз, и этот ничем не отличался, разве что местом и кучей людей, которые смотрели на него из зала и по телевидению.

Стоило Окаве запеть, Ивайзуми забыл обо всем и полностью отдался музыке и голосу. Ойкава всегда пел по-разному: дома — тихо, улыбаясь и глядя на Ивайзуми, в консерватории — во всю силу своих возможностей, но такого надрыва, такого количества ярких эмоций он раньше не выдавал. У Ивайзуми сердце сжималось от отчаяния, от безумного, давящего одиночества, которое он вдруг почувствовал. Будто эта песня — о нем. Будто это он любит кого-то больше жизни, но не может быть с этим человеком. И просто надеется: однажды это изменится.

А если нет, пусть этот кто-то все равно будет счастлив с кем-то другим.

Ивайзуми зажмурился, боясь разрыдаться прямо на сцене. Пальцы доведенными до автоматизма движениями ласкали клавиши, но в музыку Ивайзуми не мог вложить и сотой доли эмоций, вложенных Ойкавой в голос. Ойкаву хотелось обнять, прижать к себе и долго говорить, что все будет хорошо. Что он не один. Что его любят.

На самом деле Ивайзуми хотелось, чтобы к груди прижали именно его.

Он перестал дышать с последней нотой и судорожно вздохнул, только когда в зале грохнули аплодисменты.

Ойкава кланялся как заведенный и благодарил всех за теплый прием. Ивайзуми на негнущихся ногах встал из-за рояля, подошел к нему. Ойкава еще раз его представил, и они поклонились уже вместе, будто случайно скользнув рукой по руке.

Рвать и метать Акааши умел. Он забрал Ойкаву из студии сразу после окончания трансляции, усадил в машину, приказал Ушиджиме ехать за ними и так резко стартанул с места, что Ивайзуми испугался за их безопасность.

— Отличная песня, — сказал Ушиджима.

— Спасибо.

— Карьере Ойкавы, возможно, конец.

— Умеешь ты испортить момент.

Им не удалось поговорить после шоу, не удавалось поговорить и сейчас, когда они сидели на диване в той самой комнате, где подписывали контракт, а Акааши ходил из угла в угол и во всех подробностях, срываясь с японского на английский и обратно, рассказывал, что они натворили. Ушиджима молчал.

— Но песня тебе понравилась? — спросил Ойкава, и Ивайзуми мысленно дал себе пощечину.

— Она потрясающая, — выпалил Акааши. — Но это ничего не значит! Вы нарушили контракт.

— Ивайзуми написал музыку к той песне, которую я ему дал.

Акааши замер.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что та фраза его спасет?

— Я надеюсь, ему заплатят в полном объеме.

Акааши поджал губы, а потом выпалил:

— Ладно, я постараюсь договориться.

— Спасибо, — Ойкава даже поклонился сидя, но только сильнее взбесил.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что будет? С тобой разорвут контракт, тебя вышвырнут отсюда, ты на отступных разоришься. И, — он споткнулся и продолжил с жалостью в голосе, — агентство эту песню не запишет.

— Я знаю, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Но я счастлив, что сделал это, — он взял Ивайзуми за руку и поправился: — Что мы это сделали.

Акааши окинул их внимательным взглядом:

— Давайте пока остановимся на одном скандале, — он устало опустился на диван рядом с Ушиджимой. — Ладно, надо срочно найти твой договор и посмотреть, на какую сумму ты влетел.

— Я копил, должно хватить.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — Акааши фыркнул. — Но я тоже копил.

— В смысле?

— Я откладывал по десять процентов с каждой суммы, которую за тебя получал. Знал, что когда-нибудь ты выкинешь подобную фигню и придется тебя спасать.

— Это не фигня, — надулся Ойкава.

Акааши только закатил глаза:

— Обиженного потом будешь строить, а сейчас лучше уезжай, пока директор не решил разобраться с тобой лично, — он устало потер виски. — Возьми мою машину, — Акааши достал ключ из кармана и кинул Ойкаве. — Меня Ушиджима подвезет.

— Но…

— Потом поговорим, у меня теперь гора дел, благодаря кое-кому.

Ойкава встал, низко поклонился и направился к двери. Ивайзуми последовал за ним. Уже в дверях они обернулись и в унисон сказали:

— Спасибо.

— Значит, на нем ты учился играть? — Ойкава ходил по комнате в квартире Ивайзуми и рассматривал рояль.

После сцены в агентстве ехать туда, где они работали над песней, не хотелось. Не верилось, что все закончилось. Что они действительно это сделали.

Ивайзуми предложил поехать к нему, Ойкава согласился.

— Да, — Ивайзуми протянул кружку с чаем. — Поставишь на рояль — убью.

— Я никогда так не поступлю, — Ойкава улыбнулся и сел на банкетку. — Все прошло лучше, чем я думал.

Ивайзуми даже стало интересно, какой худший вариант Ойкава представлял, но спросить он не решился.

— Сыграй мне? — попросил Ойкава, двигаясь на самый край.

Ивайзуми поставил свою кружку на стоявший тут же стол и сел рядом.

— Что сыграть?

— Нашу любимую, — улыбнулся Ойкава.

Ивайзуми легко поцеловал его в губы, а потом заиграл. Молчания Ойкавы хватило на полминуты.

— Давай все-таки на нем потрахаемся.

Ивайзуми чудом не сбился:

— Нет, — он постарался сосредоточиться, но играть и говорить было сложно. — Что за навязчивая идея? — он перепутал ноты, но быстро восстановил мелодию.

— Всегда мечтал потрахаться на рояле, но никто не соглашался.

Ивайзуми не очень хотелось об этом знать. Он снова промахнулся, но Ойкава вроде ничего не заметил, или сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Придумал, давай купим рояль и потрахаемся на нем.

Ивайзуми снова сбился и остановился.

— Если ты решил мне мешать — я играть не буду.

— Извини, извини, — Ойкава улыбнулся и пристыженно уткнулся в кружку с чаем.

Ивайзуми заиграл снова.

— Ива-чан, — протянул Ойкава через минуту.

— Чего тебе еще?

— Научи меня играть эту мелодию.

— Хорошо, — Ивайзуми улыбнулся.

Тишину в комнате заполнял третий музыкальный отрывок Рахманинова.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Мелодия популярной песни «All by Myself», появившейся в 1975 году и наиболее известной в исполнении Селин Дион, полностью заимствована её автором американским музыкантом Эриком Карменом из Концерта № 2 для фортепиано с оркестром Рахманинова. Первоначально Кармен полагал, что данное произведение находится в общественном достоянии, и выяснил, что это не так, лишь после официального выпуска своей пластинки. Вернуться


End file.
